bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Nixon Presidential Library
Richard Nixon Presidential Library is a prominent location in the episode ''The Shot'', in [[Season 2|'Season 2']]. ''It is based on the real-life Nixon Library. Physical Appearance The library is a museum dedicated to Nixon's presidency. There is also the Oval Office which was used by BoJack and Kelsey as the set of a scene in ''Secretariat, ''which never got used in the actual film production. Background Season 2 In [[The Shot|''The Shot]], BoJack is seen filming the new scene for Secretariat, which is now saccharine and wholesome. During break, BoJack goes outside and complains to Kelsey, but she says there's nothing she can do about it. BoJack tells her the movies she creates are challenging, great, and gritty, and this movie isn't her. Kelsey says even if she wanted to do the scene, they don't have an Oval Office set. BoJack tells her there's one at the Nixon Library, they could sneak in that night and get the shot there, and once Lenny sees it he'll love it. They can make the movie they both want to make. Kelsey finally relents and agrees to do it. BoJack and Todd go to the Nixon library and steal the scale model of the library from the exhibit. He brings it to Kelsey so that they can form a plan to get in at night. BoJack says that they need a team so he recruits Todd for the lockpick, Princess Carolyn as the expert cat burglar (although she wanted to stay home as it was her night off), Mr. Peanutbutter to play Checkers, and Character Actress Margo Martindale, who was just released from prison, as the criminal mastermind. BoJack gathers them together and lays out the plan; Kelsey, Mr, Peanutbutter, and himself are going to break into the library, the problem is that the place is crawling with cops because they stole the model of the library. BoJack tells Margo Martindale, Todd, and Princess Carolyn that they're going to break into the discount art store and create a diversion to lead the cops away. Margo, Todd, Princess Carolyn and Allen break into the art store. This causes the police to leave the library while BoJack and his team break into it. Meanwhile, in the art store, Princess Carolyn notices a Thomas Conquaid painting, and is hypnotized by its calmness and pleasantness, and begins to imagine she is walking into it. Kelsey begins to set up the shot but they are found out by a security guard (the same security guard Todd distracted when BoJack stole the model library earlier). BoJack tells him that they're just trying to make a movie about Nixon, and offer to let him play Nixon. The security guard accepts as he thinks Nixon was his father. The police arrive at the art gallery. They shoot at them and Allen takes a bullet. Luckily, he survives, as the bullet hit his phone. The phone still works and he gets a text from his wife that she's going into labor. He leaves while the police and Margo Martindale get into a shooting spree, as Margo Martindale was offended the police officers recognized her but didn't know what films she was in. At the library, the gang is prepared to shoot. Kelsey informs BoJack in this scene, Secretariat learns his brother, who was sent to Vietnam in his place, was killed in Vietnam—and the tears start to flow from the guilt. A problem arises, however, because BoJack cannot cry in front of other people. Kelsey asks Mr. Peanutbutter and the security guard to give them the room. Kelsey says she got the shot, although BoJack didn't cry. She thanks BoJack for talking her into it, and says she's really glad they're making the movie together. BoJack says "Didn’t know I had it in me, did you?" Kelsey replies "No, I knew" as she leaves, to BoJack's surprise. He goes outside and lights up a cigarette, but another he exhales the smoke he breaks down crying. Meanwhile, on the Secretariat set, BoJack notices Kelsey isn't there. Lenny tells him he found out they went behind his back and filmed the Nixon scene, so he fired Kelsey. Trivia * BoJack also mentions that Horsin' Around did a lot of filming at the Nixon Library during the season of the show where the Horse became president. * Later in the series, on Season 5, ''The Dog Days Are Ove''r the security guard makes a cameo appearance in the background during Mr. Peanutbutter's party, while Princess Carolyn and Diane are talking. Category:Locations Category:Libraries